Sun, Moon and Destiny
by Shizura-Chan
Summary: Malice sepertinya mempunyai rencana untuk membentuk sebuah organisasi begitu mengetahui Akatsuki mulai bergerak menyusun anggota. Sementara itu, Di Uzushio. Naruko dkk bertemu dengan sekelompok ninja yang menawarkan persahabatan dengan Konoha. Bad Summary! Chap 3
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

" M-Minato.. uhuk! "

" Kushina! " Sang Yondaime Hokage itu menghampiri istrinya dengan wajah cemas. Sementara sang Dewa Kematian telah pergi.

" Minato.. Kumohon... Jaga Naruto... "

* * *

" Yondaime Hokage.. hebat juga dia.. " Pria bertopeng itu mendesah kasar. Ia menatap bayi yang tadi sempat disembunyikannya. Menaruhnya di tepi Air terjun yang sepi itu.

" Aku sudah tak peduli padamu, Jika beruntung kau akan ditemukan orang. " Tobi, Pria itu sama sekali tak sadar seseorang mengamatinya. Bahkan Tobi tak sadar bayi itu mungkin berguna untuknya.

* * *

Diclaimer : Om Masashi

Title : Sun, Moon and Destiny

Author : Shizura-Chan

Pair : SasuFemNaru atau SasuNaruko?

Rate : T

wARNING : CERITA BERBEDA DENGAN ASLINYA, OOC, OC, ABAL, GAJE DLL.

Chapter 1 : Prolog

* * *

Beberapa Tahun Kemudian...

Konoha, Kediaman Yondaime Hokage..

" Otou-sannnn! "

Teriakan cempreng itu sukses membuat Sang Yondaime yang tadi terlelap, terbangun. Putrinya, Namikaze Naruto kini ada disamping tempat tidurnya, Menatapnya dengan pandangan -err.

" Tou-san... Hari ini kan hari pertamaku masuk Akademi.. " Naruto memasang puppy eyesnya. Minato menghela nafas.

" Baiklah , Tou-san bangun.. "

* * *

" Naruko.. "

Suara lembut tapi terdengar tegas itu membuat Gadis bersurai merah itu menoleh ke asal suara. Dan menemukan Ibunya, Rinha Malice sedang melangkah ke arahnya yang sedang menikmati sarapannya di meja.

" Ohayou Okaa-chan.. " Sapa Naruko sopan. Gadis itu Naruko, Rinha Naruko.

" Dimana kakakmu? " Naruko menggeleng perlahan. " Sepertinya Yuto-nii sedang berlatih di hutan.. "

" Naru.. ini hari pertamamu di Akademi.. " Naruko mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar ucapan sang Ibu.  
" Tapi Yuto-nii bahkan tidak pernah- "  
" Aku ingin kau pergi ke Akademi, buktikan bahwa Rinha Clan itu ada.. hebat tentunya.. "  
" Baik ibu.. "

* * *

" Aniki, ayo antar aku.. " Uchiha Sasuke saat ini terlihat begitu manja dengan kakaknya, Itachi menghela nafas.  
" Tidak bisa, Otoutou, Tugasku banyak.. kapan kapan saja ya.. "  
" Tapi Aniki, ini hari pertamaku di Akademi.. " Sasuke memasang wajah memelas.  
" Ti- "  
" Biar Kaa-san saja yang antar, Suke mau kan? "

* * *

Kakashi menatap daftar dikertas yang dipegangnya dengan agak kagum.  
" Pasti 3 tim saja tak cukup " Gumannya.

" Siapa saja yang ada di daftar itu, Kakashi? " Kurenai merebut kertas itu dari teman satu angkatannya itu.  
" Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Karin, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino.. wow , belum lagi tambahan dari anak anak berbakat .. " Guman Kurenai.  
" Kau melupakan satu nama didaftar itu, Kurenai.. "  
" Siapa? "  
" Rinha Naruko.. "  
" R-Rinha? "

* * *

Konoha, Akademi Ninja

" Otou-san kenapa banyak yang memandangku dengan ekspresi seperti itu? " Naruto menarik ujung baju ayahnya, menunjuk ke beberapa orang. Minato sweatdropp sendiri melihat berbagai macam 'ekspresi' yang dikatakan Naruto.  
" Umh- "

" Yondaime Hokage.. wahh bukankah seharusnya kau ada digedung Hokage sekarang? " Celetukan seseorang itu membuat Minato memutar bola matanya.  
" Diamlah Inoichi.. " Tukasnya. Naruto memandang Inoichi dengan heran.  
" Ayah dia si- "  
Poof!  
Tiba tiba dua sosok Anbu sudah disana, membungkuk hormat ke Minato sejenak lalu berkata...  
" Yondaime-sama.. Rapat akan dimulai, anda tau betapa- "

" Ya ya ya.. " Kata Minato cepat sebelum mereka membicarakan dua tetua bau tanah itu. Lalu ia menatap Naruto.  
" Naru.. maaf ya. ayah harus pergi, Inoichi ajak Naruto ke kelas.. Jaa.."  
Naruto hanya mengerjapkan mata ketika ayahnya sudah menghilang.

Inoichi terdiam, lalu...  
" Otou-san mu pikun ya Naru? " Katanya tiba tiba, Belum sempat Naruto merespon Inoichi sudah berkata lagi.  
" Aku kan juga harus menghadiri rapat itu, Ah Ino! "

Tak lama setelah Inoichi berkata, Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sudah mendekati mereka.  
" Ya Otou-san? " Lalu gadis bernama Ino itu menatap Naruto.  
" Kau pasti Namikaze Naruto? " Tebaknya. " Aku Yamanaka Ino, Salam kenal Naru-chan " Celotehnya sementara Naruto masih bingung.

" Ino bawa dia ke kelas ya " Inoichi menepuk pundak putrinya sebelum ia mengikuti jejak Minato,

" Hai' Otou-san, Ayo Naru-chan "

" T-tunggu "

Naruto hanya pasrah Ino menarik (baca : menyeret) nya menuju ke kelas mereka. Disana sudah ada beberapa orang. " Hoy Shikamaru! Chouji! " Sapa Ino pada dua anak yang duduk disudut ruangan. Naruto berbisik pada Ino. " Kau kenal- "

Ino mengangguk. " Klan kami Cukup dekat, Yang gemuk itu Akimichi Chouji, yang rambutnya seperti nanas itu Nara Shikamaru "

" Siapa dia Ino? Rupa rupanya tak asing.. " Komentar Chouji menatap Naruto, Agaknya surai pirang panjang Naruto mirip dengan seseorang.  
" Namikaze Naruto? Putri dari Namikaze Minato? " Tebak Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk.  
" Eh Naru kita duduk disini saja ya.. " Tawar Ino menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk didepan tempat duduk Shikamaru dan Chouji. Naruto mengangguk.  
" A-Ano, bolehkah aku ikut duduk disini? " Suara itu terdengar lembut, Naruto menoleh. Mendapati seorang Gadis bersurai indigo berdiri disana.  
" Silahkan.. Hyuuga-san atau Hinata-chan? " Jawab Ino cepat. Naruto berdecak kagum. Sepertinya tak ada yang tak dikenal Ino.

" Arigatou.. P-Panggil Hinata saja, Namikaze-san.. Yamanaka-san "

Entah darimana Hinata tau nama mereka. Naruto tersenyum simpul pada Hinata ketika Hinata duduk disampingnya. " Panggil Naruto saja.. "

Ino ikut ikutan. " Panggil Ino saja, ne Hinata-chan.. "

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto menyenggol lengan Ino.

" Ino.. itu siapa? " Bisiknya menunjuk ke seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk sendirian. Ino berpikir sejenak.  
" Namanya hampir persis sepertimu " Bisik Ino.

" Namanya hampir persis sepertimu " Bisik Ino.  
" Rinha Naruko " Lanjutnya.

" Rinha? Tapi bukanlah Rinha Clan sudah sangat langka anggotanya? kudengar sudah tak ada yang masuk Akademi.. "  
Ino mengangkat bahu, Tanda tak tau.  
" Rinha? Tapi bukanlah Rinha Clan sudah sangat langka anggotanya? kudengar sudah tak ada yang masuk Akademi.. "  
Ino mengangkat bahu, Tanda tak tau.  
" Sasuke-kun! " Jeritan itu membuat mereka tersentak. Naruto menatap seorang pemuda yang harus diakuinya cukup tampan memasuki kelas. Lalu menatap para siswi yang berebut duduk disampingnya.  
Tapi tak disangka, Sasuke malah berjalan ke arah si Gadis Rinha.  
Lalu tanpa seucap kata apapun, Ia meletakan tasnya disamping Gadis bernama Naruko itu. Naruko yang sedaritadi menatap keluar jendela menoleh. Lalu memutuskan untuk tak peduli kembali.

" Ino- "  
" Sensei datang! "

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Sebentar lagi... Pembagian Kelompok...

Hari ini mereka sedang berlatih di hutan Konoha. Mereka? Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji dan Shino.

Lemparan kunai kunai itu mengenai tepat sasaran. Naruto menatap takjub pada kegesitan Shikamaru.  
" Wow, Shika kau hebat sekali " Pujinya. Shikamaru menoleh kearahnya. " Memang kau belum diajari jurus apapun oleh Yondaime-sama? " Tanyanya.  
Naruto menunduk, lalu menggeleng. " Tidak, Tou-san terlalu sibuk untuk mengajariku "  
" Hey Sudah sore kita pulang saja ya? " Ajak Ino.  
" Aku merasakan firasat buruk " Guman Shino membuat yang lain menoleh padanya.  
" F-Firasat buruk? " Hinata berucap cemas. Nampaknya sedaritadi Hinata menyadari ada yang mangawasi mereka.  
" Sayang Karin tidak disini, dia pasti Langsung tau jika ada sesuatu " Desah Ino.

" Sebaiknya kita segera pulang " Tukas Shikamaru. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Tapi... Tap!

Kiba tak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting pohon hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah. Lalu...

Mereka terkena perangkap..

" K-Kuso apa ini? " Desis Shikamaru ketika sebuah jaring memerangkap mereka. Berusaha melepaskan jaring itu, tapi nampaknya tak bisa.

Dalam sedetik Empat orang ANBU ada dihadapan mereka. Shikamaru menyipitkan mata.

" Anbu Kumogakure? " Tebaknya. Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai.

" Bagus sekali kalian masuk ke perangkap " Dia memandang satu persatu bocah yang masuk perangkap yang memang terpisah itu.

' T-Tubuhku lemas, kenapa ini? ' Batin Shikamaru merasakan Tiba tiba energinya makin lama makin berkurang. Tak hanya dia, tapi juga yang lain.

Anbu yang tadi berkata pada Shikamaru seakan menjawab pertanyaan mereka. " Jaring itu bukan jaring bisa, Itu akan menyerap energi kalian. satu gerakan membuat jaring itu bekerja, jadi jika kalian tak mau kehabisan tenaga, maka diam saja "

Temannya melepas jaring yang memperangkap Naruto. Tampak Gadis itu sudah benar benar kehilangan tenaga. Anbu itu mengikat tubuh Naruto.

" Hey mau kau kemanakan, Naru-chan?! " Jerit Ino. Shikamaru baru saja akan memakai jutsunya ketika menyadari tenaganya benar benar semakin melemah.

" Jika kalian beruntung, Akan ada yang menyelamatkan kalian.. jika tidak .. "

Anbu itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya, Ia dan ketiga anbu lainnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan membawa Naruto.

" Shika, Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " Bisik Ino. Yang lain menggeleng.

" Ninja ninja Kumogakure- " Mereka menoleh pada Hinata.  
" Kumogakure juga yang menyebabkan Hizashi-san t-terbunuh.. " Selanjutnya Isak tangis meluncur dari bibir sang Heires Hyuuga. Mereka semua diam. Berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolong Naruto.

* * *

Naruto berjalan tertatih mengikuti para Ninja Kumogakure itu. Helai helai pirangnya menutupi wajah kusutnya. Bahkan tak jarang ia terjatuh karena tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya.

Kristal bening meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya, Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Ia berharap akan ada yang menolongnya, Tapi sepertinya itu hanya harapan belaka.

" Siapa itu?! " Ia berusaha menegakan wajahnya kala mereka berhenti. Salah satu anbu berteriak entah pada siapa.

Wush! Sedetik kemudian beberapa kunai melesat ke arah mereka. Yang dapat ditangkis cepat oleh Anbu anbu itu.

Dari balik kegelapan malam, Seseorang muncul. Naruto tak dapat melihat jelas karena keadaannya begitu gelap. Dia hanya tau orang itu memakai topeng, tapi ia yakin itu bukan topeng Anbu atau apa. Ada yang aneh. Ada ukiran ukiran ditopeng itu. Seperti membentuk sebuah pola.

" Cih, Sepertinya kau seorang bocah, apa kau genin? " Dengus salah satu dari 4 Anbu itu sinis.

Naruto menatap lekat sosok itu. Agaknya familier. Sosok itu nampak mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengarnya.

" Ice Realase : Ice Needle Hundred "  
Setelah itu berpuluh puluh jarum es mengarah ke arah mereka dari berbagai arah. Naruto memejamkan mata. bersiap jika salah satu dari jarum es itu mengenainya.  
Tapi ia tak merasakan apapun, Ia membuka kembali matanya. Kini Iris Sapphirenya membelalak kaget melihat para Ninja itu telah mati. Tanpa ada darah yang mengalir. hanya saja Naruto dapat merasakan jika aura kehidupan sudah tak menyelimuti mereka.

Naruto kini dapat bernafas lega. Ia menatap sosok yang mulai mendekat kearahnya itu. Dari dekat Naruto dapat tau sosok itu mempunyai surai panjang, seorang gadis.  
" Kau tak apa? " Suaranya agak samar, Tapi Naruto dapat mendengarnya. Naruto mengangguk. Sosok itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat Naruto. Ia menatap kaki Naruto yang luka luka karena beberapa kali terjatuh dan mencoba memberontak itu. 

Tanpa berkata apapun, Gadis itu berjongkok. Secara tiba tiba tangannya diselimuti aura hijau. Naruto tau itu, Cakra Medis. Tapi dari penglihatan Naruto yang memang agak buram, Ia yakin gadis itu seusianya, atau satu tingkat diatasnya. Dan Naruto benar benar kagum pada Sosok itu, ia tak perlu menggunakan segel tangan untuk memakai jutsu.

Sosok, eh, Gadis itu mengobatinya. Dalam beberapa menit Naruto dapat merasakan energinya kembali.

" Arigatou " Ucap Naruto tulus.

* * *

TBC...

Gimana? Gaje? iya u,u Adakah yang menunggu Youre The Only Person in My Heart? #nggak ada. Itu sebenernya kemarin udah jadi T.T Tapi kehapus dan saya harus ngetik ulang T.T

Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Aku dan Dia

Naruto kini dapat bernafas lega. Ia menatap sosok yang mulai mendekat kearahnya itu. Dari dekat Naruto dapat tau sosok itu mempunyai surai panjang, seorang gadis.  
" Kau tak apa? " Suaranya agak samar, Tapi Naruto dapat mendengarnya. Naruto mengangguk. Sosok itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat Naruto. Ia menatap kaki Naruto yang luka luka karena beberapa kali terjatuh dan mencoba memberontak itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Gadis itu berjongkok. Secara tiba tiba tangannya diselimuti aura hijau. Naruto tau itu, Cakra Medis. Tapi dari penglihatan Naruto yang memang agak buram, Ia yakin gadis itu seusianya, atau satu tingkat diatasnya. Dan Naruto benar benar kagum pada Sosok itu, ia tak perlu menggunakan segel tangan untuk memakai jutsu.

Sosok, eh, Gadis itu mengobatinya. Dalam beberapa menit Naruto dapat merasakan energinya kembali.

" Arigatou " Ucap Naruto tulus.

* * *

Diclaimer : Om Masashi

Title : Sun, Moon and Destiny

Author : Shizura-Chan

Pair : SasuFemNaru atau SasuNaruko?

Rate : T

wARNING : CERITA BERBEDA DENGAN ASLINYA, OOC, OC, ABAL, GAJE , FEMNARU, FEMHAKU

DLL.

Chapter 2 : Aku dan Dia

* * *

Sosok itu hanya mengangguk. Suaranya terdengar dingin bagi Naruto. " Aku pergi "

" T-Tunggu " Tapi terlambat Sosok itu telah melompat keatas dahan pohon, Menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu melempar sesuatu.

Otak Naruto belum memproses semua dengan benar ketika semuanya gelap.

Tapi ia ingat sebuah bisikan yang didengarnya sebelum ia pingsan.

" Jinchurikii.. Kyuubi.. "

* * *

Sinar mentari yang menyusup dari celah celah jendela memaksa sepasang kelopak itu untuk membuka, Menampilkan sepasang iris sapphire yang mempesona.

Untuk sedetik, Naruto masih setengah sadar. Tapi lalu..

" Ini.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. " Naruto menatap sekeliling, Ini kamarnya di Namikaze Manshion.

" Tadi malam kami menemukanmu pingsan dihutan " Jelas sosok berbaju biru tua dipintu dengan nampan ditangannya.

" Otou-san! "

Namikaze Minato , Pria itu tersenyum hambar. " Sudah baikan, Naru-chan? "

Naruto mengangguk. " Otou-san.. "

Nada ragu yang terselip dikalimat itu membuat Minato mengangkat alis. " Ya? Ada apa, Naru? "

" Apa benar aku ini monster? "

Prang!

Nampak berisi semangkuk bubur untuk Naruto itu jatuh, Pecah.

" Tou-san! "

" D-darimana kau bisa berpikir demikian Naru? " Tukas Minato cepat.

" Tadi malam.. "

* * *

-Flashback-

" Kemana kalian akan membawaku, ttebayo?! " Jeritan itu terdengar dihutan Konoha yang begitu sepi saat senja itu. Naruto, Dengan sisa tenaganya berusaha berteriak untuk mencari pertolongan.

" Lepaskan, ttebayo! " Tapi salah satu dari Ninja itu malah menendang kaki Naruto, membuat Gadis itu tersungkur di Tanah.

" Apa.. apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?! " Jerit Naruto lagi sambil berusaha bangkit. Tapi Anbu itu malah memukul bahunya membuatnya lagi lagi tersungkur. Pedih...

" Monster sepertimu pantas disiksa, lagipula tak akan ada yang menolongmu " Ucap Anbu itu sinis sementara ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju.

Deg!

Naruto tersentak, Ia menatap bingung Anbu itu. " A-apa maksudmu?! Aku bukan monster! "

Tapi Anbu itu malah tertawa. " Bukan monster? Kau itu jinchurikii baka! Kau punya bijuu yang paling diinginkan desa kami.. Kyuubi! "

Deg! " Kyuubi ? Aku tak memilikinya , ttebayo. lagipula siapa juga Kyuubi itu?! " Naruto nampaknya sudah tak kuat membendung air matanya.

" Kyuubi?! Kyuubi adalah monster yang dulu menghancurkan Konoha, Istri dari Yondaime Hokage sendiri harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel Kyuubi ke dirimu! "

Deg!

Kini rasanya beribu ribu belati mengiris hari Naruto. Istri Yondaime? Okaa-san nya? J-Jadi itu alasan mengapa Ibunya meninggal?

" Kau sudah mengerti kan? Dasar Monster! "

- End Of Flashback -

" Otou-san... "

Minato terdiam.. " Ya Naru... itu benar.. "

* * *

Naruto, Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi ia sekarang sedang berjalan sendirian disekitar Laut Konoha. Tak peduli pada suasana siang yang terik.

Ia duduk dibawah sebuah pohon. Memandang nun jauh ke langit.

" Okaa-san.. jadi karena aku Okaa-san meninggal? " Isaknya. " Okaa-san, Apa Okaa-an membenciku? "

" Okaa-san.. aku ini monster yang jahat " Isak tangisnya rasanya semakin tak terbendung. Ia menangis..

" Ambil ini "

Sebuah sapu tangan terulur padanya, Naruto menoleh. " K-Kau? "

" Hn "

Tak salah lagi, Satu satunya Uchiha yang tersisa. Sasuke

" A-Arigatou Uchiha-san, T-Tapi .. "

" Ambil saja " Seusai mengatakan itu Sasuke berjalan tak acuh meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku sambil memandang sapu tangan itu.

" Arigatou... Uchiha-san... "

* * *

Pembagian Team...

" Team 7 Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura "

Begitu sang jounin mengatakan hal itu keadaan langsung ribut. Darimana lagi kalau bukan dari Sakura yang sedang mengumbar bahwa dia dan Sasuke memang berjodoh dan Teriakan kecewa para Fansgirl Sasuke termaksud Ino. Kalo Sasuke dan Naruto sih kalem. diam sambil menatap tajam satu sama lain.

" Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino "

Tidak ada respon yang terlalu penting, Shino dan Hinata diam saja sementara Kiba sedang mengedipkan mata ke Ino.

" Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino "

" Team 7 Dengan Jounin Pembimbing Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura "

Keadaan langsung ribut saat si Jounin mengumumkan team pertama. Sasuke diam. Naruto merutuk kesal dalam hati, Sementara para Fangirl Sasuke men death glarre si Jounin yang membacakan pengumuman. Sakura sendiri sedang sibuk mengumbar betapa ia dan Sasuke adalah jodoh sampai mati.

" Ehem Team 8, Dengan Jounin Pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai , Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba "

Hinata yang pemalu dan Shino yang pendiam tentu saja tak menunjukan respon. Hanya Kiba yang tampaknya begitu gembira.

Naruto sweatdropp. ' Dia kan suka sama Hinata ' Batinnya miris.

" Team 10, Jounin Pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino dan Akimichi Chouji "

' Formasi InoShikaChou memang tak pernah diutak atik ' Semua orang disana berpikiran sama.

" Dan spesial untuk tahun ini, Team 11... "

Tapi seisi ruangan sudah keburu heboh.

" Aku yakin Mitarashi Anko yang akan jadi Pembimbingnya.. "

" Ya, Tentu saja Wanita Ular itu akan cocok jadi Pembimbing mereka.. "

" Kira kira siapa yang akan masuk ke Team ini? "

" Dulu hanya ada 4 Team saat masa Yondaime Hokage "

Si Jounin yang membacakan pengumuman tersenyum kecut. " Bisa dilanjutkan? "

* * *

Diwaktu yang sama di Ruang Hokage..

" Kau harus melatih Naru-chan dengan baik, Kakashi " Ucap Minato mengernyitkan kening. Dia sudah tau sifat Kakashi yang suka terlambat, Dan dengan mengambil resiko anaknya akan ketularan sifat itu menjadikan Kakashi Sebagai Sensei Anaknya.

" Terserahlah , Minato-sensei "

Minato sweatdropp melihat Kakashi yang tak mengacuhkannya dan sibuk membaca Icha Icha Edisi terbaru.

' Apa bagusnya buku itu? Aku benar benar tak mengerti pola pikir Jiraiya-sensei dan Kakashi '

Tok tok tok!

Pintu ruangan diketuk, Menampilkan seorang Jounin bersurai ungu. Dia membungkuk sedikit ke Minato.

Minato tersenyum. " Kau memang akan menjadi guru yang cocok untuk mereka "

* * *

Mereka ada di Hutan Konoha. Duduk direrumputan. Tapi tak ada yang mau membuka suara.

Si Jounin Hanya tersenyum menatap mereka, Sementara 2 Muridnya diam, Yang satu lagi nampaknya sudah tak bisa memendam suaranya lebih lama.

" Sensei, Apa yang akan kita pelajari? " Uzumaki Karin membuka pembicaraan, Rekannya, Shimura Sai dan Rinha Naruko menatapnya dalam diam.

" Hmm.. Perkenalkan dulu diri kalian, Kelemahan serta Kelebihan diri kalian yang kalian ketahui saat ini " Wanita bersurai ungu itu menjawab.

Karin mengangkat alis. " Kita bahkan tak tau nama, Sensei " Sai dan Naruko mengangguk setuju.

Wanita yang juga seorang Anbu itu menghela nafas.

" Namaku Uzuki Yuugao, Kelebihan dan Kelemahanku kalian tak perlu tau "

Karin sweatdropp. " Jadi hanya tau nama? "

Tapi belum sempat Yuugao mengatakan sesuatu, Naruko sudah berbicara.

" Namaku Rinha Naruko, Kelemahanku adalah Aku tak bisa berpura pura menjadi orang lain sementara Kelebihanku yah.. kurasa kalian bisa tau dalam Hal Akademik. "

Yuugao mengangguk. Lalu menoleh ke Sai.

" Kau Shimura "

" Ehm Namaku adalah Shimura Sai, Kelebihanku aku suka memasang senyum palsu dengan benar , Kelemahanku adalah saat ada yang menyakiti orang yang kusayangi "

Karin, Naruko dan Yuugao sweatdropp mendengar ucapan Sai.

' Senyum palsu ' Batin mereka bersamaan.

" Terakhir kau .. " Yuugao menunjuk ke Karin.

" Namaku Uzumaki Karin, Kelemahanku adalah saat ada orang lain mendekati Sasuke-kun dan Kelebihanku adalah mencintai Sasuke-kun sepenuh hati dan jiwaku "

Kali ini Naruko dan Yuugao langsung mual mendengar penuturan Karin. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum tu- eh palsu.

" Latihan dimulai besok "

" Hai' Sensei "

* * *

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, Saat itu mereka ada di Hutan Konoha. Sedikit melakukan latihan 'ringan' . Mereka memang habis melakukan sebuah 'misi' . Yah, Siapa sangka Misi Team 7 Malah menyeret Ketiga Team lainnya untuk bergabung menyelamatkan Kirigakure dari kehancuran? Itu semua cerita panjang, Bahkan mereka terlalu segan untuk mengingatnya kembali. Itu pertama kalinya...

" Okaa-san berkata apakah kalian mau pergi ke Rumahku untuk makan siang "

Suara Naruko menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Ino dan Sakura berhenti beradu taijutsu, Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bermain dengan kunai juga ikut menoleh Ke Naruko. Bahkan Shikamaru yang tiduran dibawah pohon membuka matanya.

" Tentu saja aku mau " Seru Karin mewakili yang lain. Lainnya hanya mengangguk.

" Ngomong ngomong Rinha-san itu seperti apa? " Bisik Ino ke Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah ada disamping Kiba.

" Mungkin dia seperti Tsume-san " Kiba mengernyit ketika Shikamaru menyebut Ibunya.

" Kudengar dulu dia se team dengan Ibu Naruto " Ungkap Ino.

" Jangan membicarakan seseorang jika anaknya ada disini, Mendokusei " Desis Shikamaru yang membuat mereka bungkam.

" Sasuke-kun kau juga akan ikut? "

Sakura tampak bertanya pada Sasuke yang sibuk mengarahkan kunai kunainya ke pepohonan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil berucap " Hn. "

" Kalau begitu aku ikut " Ucap Sakura senang.

" Hmm. Shin-nii kudengar berteman baik dengan Yuto-nii, Ruko? "

Perkataan Sai itu sukses membuat beberapa kepala menoleh.

" Ya "

Tapi Naruto menanyakan sebuah hal lagi. " Bagaimana kabar Haku-nee? "

Itu menimbulkan berbagai reaksi ; Hinata, Shikamaru , Sai dan Sasuke mengawasi sekeliling jika ada orang asing didekat mereka. Ino , Karin dan Sakura ikut menatap Naruko sementara Shino, Chouji dan Kiba hanya diam.

Ya, Kenyataannya. Makam disamping Makam Zabuza itu palsu. Haku masih hidup karena Naruko berhasil tiba disaat yang tepat walaupun Zabuza tak terselamatkan.

Minato sudah mengetahuinya, Dan Ibu Naruko dengan senang hati mengijinkan Haku tinggal ditempatnya. karena hanya Rinha Manshion lah yang terletak di tempat yang jarang ada warga, Salah satu tepi Hutan Konoha.

" Haku-nee baik baik saja... " Jawab Naruko akhirnya.

Matahari sebentar lagi sudah akan mencapai puncaknya, Menandakan waktu siang akan segera datang.

" Sebaiknya ayo segera ke rumahku "

* * *

Walau Haku tinggal di Rinha Manshion, Tapi mereka baru pertama kemari.

Rinha Manshion terbilang luas, walau hanya dihuni tiga orang -sekarang empat- tapi tempat ini benar benar terawat.

Setelah mengunci gerbang, Mereka segera saja menuju teras.

" Eh, Ruko kenapa gerbangnya harus dikunci dengan segel aneh ? "

Pertanyaan itu terlontar karena Naruko tadi mengunci gerbang dengan sebuah jutsu, sepertinya jutsu segel.

" Itu diajarkan untuk para Rinha. Kami menjaga keamanan rumah.. Percayalah banyak yang tak akan kalian mengerti disini " Ucap Naruko dingin.

Mereka dapat melihat Haku sedang duduk sendirian di teras. Ekspresi Haku terlihat sedih, Tentu saja Zabuza sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah.

" HAKU-NEE! "

Naruto tak sadar berteriak, Membuat Haku hampir saja terjatuh saking kagetnya.

Ia menatap ke dua belas anak itu.

" Eh? Kalian main kesini ya? "

Ia tampak berbasa basi. Naruto dan yang lain mengangguk.

" Haku-nee tidak kedalam? Makan siang sebentar lagi " Ucap Naruko.

Yang lain menoleh ke Gadis merah itu. ' Sepertinya Naruko dekat dengan Haku ' Batin mereka.

" Ah nanti saja, kalian masuk saja dulu.. "

* * *

Mereka duduk dikursi meja makan, Memakan makan siang mereka dalam diam sembari sesekali mengucapkan sesuatu.

" Badai akan datang "

Mereka menoleh Ke Haku yang duduk dikursi paling sudut, tepat di sebelah jendela. Wajah putih pucatnya menatap kelangit yang terlihat dari luar jendela.

Naruto dan yang lain diam, Mereka memang tau Haku bisa mengenali tanda tanda akan terjadinya badai atau sejenisnya.

Malice mengetukan jarinya ke meja. " Beritahu Yondaime-sama agar warga bisa dirumah mereka sebelum badai terjadi " Titahnya.

Yuto mengangguk " Hai' Okaa-san " Walau tak pernah masuk Akademi tapi Yuto adalah seorang ANBU.

Seusai kepergian Yuto, Malice menoleh ke Teman teman anaknya.

" Kalian juga harus pulang .. "

Belum sempat mereka menjawab, Ino sudah menyela. " Ehm, Bibi. Bolehkah kami menginap disini? "

Yang lain tercengang atas perkataan Ino. Berani sekali Ino-

" Tentu saja boleh "

Jawaban dari Malice semakin membuat mereka tercengang. Pasalnya sang Rinha satu itu terkenal dingin.

" Jika orangtua kalian mengijinkan, Masih ada dua jam sebelum badai datang dan kalian- "

Kali ini Shikamaru yang memotong perkataan wanita itu.

" Pulang, mengemasi beberapa pakaian untuk menginap sekaligus meminta izin? "

Malice mengangguk. Yang lain berpandangan.

Dan..

" Yippie! Arigatou Oba-chan! " Tentu saja kalian dapat menebak siapa yang memekik senang, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Karin dan Chouji. Sementara Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruko, Shino dan Hinata hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

* * *

Satu kamar dihuni dua orang..

Ya, Itulah keputusan Malice. Ia sengaja menempatkan mereka ke kamar dilantai dua dekat kamarnya. Jadi jika ada sesuatu dia akan sendiri sekamar dengan Naruko (ia beruntung karena dikamar Naruko, bukan kamar tamu) , Hinata dengan Ino serta Sakura dengan sengaja karena Karin bisa menyadari jika ada cakra lain yang asing, Hinata dapat menggunakan byakugannya jika ada masalah, sementara Naruko tentu tau seluk beluk tempat ini.

Untuk yang laki laki sendiri, Shino dengan Chouji, Sai dengan Sasuke dan Kiba dengan ada yang aneh. Bangunan ini mewah, terang dan terkesan seperti sebuah istana. Mereka duduk diruang makan menikmati makan malam ketika Malice menatap Naruto, lalu berkata.

" Kau mirip Kushina ya " Perkataannya membuat yang lain mengangkat wajahnya, Menatap Wanita bersurai hitam itu bingung.

" Maaf Malice-san , tapi benarkah anda rekan se team Kushina-san? " Tanya Ino sopan.

Malice mengangguk. Yang lain terdiam, menunggu Wanita itu berbicara lagi.

Malice menghela nafas berat, lalu berkata. " Dulu kami juga seperti kalian, 4 Team. hanya saja Team ku anggotanya hanya perempuan " Malice tersenyum hambar.

" Uzumaki Kushina, Kurama Uroko dan Rinha Malice. tentu saja itu membuat Akademi geger. 3 orang yang berasal dari klan yang tinggal sedikit anggotanya dijadikan satu team. "

" Saat itu.. ah sulit mengingatnya " Malice tertawa pahit. " Kushina, Aku, Uroko, Tsume dan Mikoto " Kini ia melirik ke Sasuke yang nampak tersentak mendengar nama Almarhum ibunya disebut.

" Kami sahabat dekat, Mikoto satu team dengan Fugaku dan Minato, Ah kalian juga penasaran " Ia menggeleng melihat Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Chouji Shikamaru dan Shino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

" InoShikaChou tak pernah diutak atik ingat? Inoichi Shikaku dan Chouza satu team, begitu pula Hiashi, Shibi dan Tsume. "

Enam genin itu mengangguk mengerti.

" Okaa-san dulu seperti apa? "

Malice menatap lembut Naruto yang mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan. " Apa Yondaime-sama tak pernah memberitahumu? "

Naruto menjawab lambat. " Pernah.. tapi dia bilang Ibu itu Habanero Berdarah yang menghajar semua anak laki laki " Malice menggeleng pelan, Maklum. " Ah Aku ingat betapa ia menghajar Inoichi karena mengejeknya Kuning "

" Kuning? " Mereka melongo tak mengerti. Shikamaru menguap.

" Yang Dimaksud Minato Oji-san, Mendokusei " Gumannya. Malice mengangguk ke Si Nara.

" Lalu ia juga pernah menyemprotkan pembasmi serangga ke serangga Shibi karena dianggapnya menganggu " Lanjutnya. Shino menampilkan ekspresi horor. " Apa? " Tapi Malice hanya tertawa lalu menatap Si Einstein pemalas disana. " Dia juga pernah menyiramkan seember air ke Shikaku yang tertidur di kelas "

" Mendokusei " Guman Shikamaru.

" Dia bahkan pernah dengan sengaja mencampur bubuk cabe ke bento Chouza " Chouji bergidik ngeri.

" A-ano, Lalu bagaimana dengan Otou-sama? Apa Kushina Oba-chan pernah- " Si Heirees Hyuuga angkat bicara. tapi sudah dipotong Malice.

" Dia berhasil mencairkan Sifat dingin Hiashi, kau tau. Hiashi bahkan seolah menganggapnya adik kecil yang harus dilindungi "

" Lalu seperti apa Okaa-san ku? " Suara dengan nada datar itu tercetus dari bibir sang Uchiha muda.

Mereka terdiam. Malice beranjak berdiri. Menuju sebuah lemari besar yang ada disana. Lalu kembali ke kursinya dengan beberapa buku ditangan.

" Apa itu? " Sai bertanya sopan.

" Ini Semua ingatanku tentang mereka, aku tak ingin melupakannya makanya aku menulisnya " Malice tersenyum.

" Jadi 1 buku itu menceritakan tentang 1 orang menurut sudut pandang anda? " Karin bertanya.

" Ya, Tapi maaf untuk Karin, Sakura dan Sai karena kalian tak mendapat buku, aku memberikan ini pada anak mereka masing masing "

Karin, Sakura dan Sai menggeleng bersamaan, Tanda tak keberatan.

Malice memberikan dua buah buku pada Naruto, yang satu bersampul Kuning, dan satu lagi Merah. Sasuke mendapat buku bersampul biru dan Hitam. Hinata mendapat sebuah buku bersampul cokelat. Kiba mendapat sebuah buku bersampul Putih pasir. Shikamaru mendapat buku bersampul hijau. Ino mendapat buku bersampul Ungu. Chouji mendapat buku bersampul Nila. Shino mendapat mendapat buku bersampul Abu abu. Dan satu lagi Naruko mendapat buku bersampul jingga.

" Itu tentang diriku " Aku Malice ketika Naruko menatapnya heran.

" Badai sudah mereda tapi udara semakin dingin " Mereka menoleh pada Haku yang memasuki ruangan.

" Kenapa kalian tak ke kamar saja? " Malice tersenyum simpul.

" Eum, Malice-san.. " Hinata nampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Ada apa, Hinata? "

Hinata menunduk lalu berkata. " Kenapa kami harus berjaga, apaka- "

" Tidak ... " Malice menggeleng, lalu menambahkan. " Rinha Klan, Tempat ini menyimpan gulungan gulungan rahasia tentang ninjutsu medis. Tentu banyak yang mengincarnya. Tapi mereka terhalang oleh segel pelindung Manshion yang sangat kuat. Tapi tentu saja kita harus waspada. Tapi selebihnya tak apa apa " Jelas Malice.

" Oh, Hai' kami mengerti "

* * *

Pagi pagi sekali Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Naruko, Shikamaru dan Ino sudah ada dikantor Hokage. Minato menatap mereka, lalu Kakashi dan Yuugao.

" Baiklah Naruto, Sasuke, Karin dan Naruko.. aku punya misi untuk kalian " Nada Minato menandakan dia serius.

" Maaf, Yondaime-sama " Sakura menyela. " Tapi Team 7 adalah Saya, Naruto dan Sasuke " Nampaknya dia tak terima.

" Tidak, Ini memang khusus untuk 4 anak itu.. Yuugao akan bersama kalian, Sementara Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura aku punya misi lain untuk kalian.. " Jelas Minato. " Lalu apa misinya? " Tanya Naruko cepat. Minato melempar sebuah gulungan ke arah Yuugao. Yuugao menangkap gulungan berisi perihal misi.

" Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Rinha Naruko dengan Uzuki Yuugao.. misi kalian kali ini adalah ke Desa Uzushio.. "

" N-NANI?! "

* * *

TBC..

Thanks to

Narita Menari-nari, Kiame, Hyuuga Ara ET, Heztynha Uzumaki, Higuchi Keitaro, Hanako-chan 45, Himawari Hime-sama, Black Market and all readears.

Yosh, Review sudah saya balas di PM untuk yang akun ..

Untuk Hyuuga Ara ET : ini sudah lanjut, hehehe. maaf mengecewakan.

Kiame : wah, gomen ne saya nggak bisa perpanjang,, tapi makasih banget review dan semangatnya...

Oh ya, gimana kelanjutan misi mereka ya? Sekedar info saya nggak akan bikin misi kayak di canon, karena saya nggak bakat ngubah cerita orang...

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Tanya saja ya.

Review, Flame, Kritik dan Saran?


	3. Chapter 3 : Uzushio dan Bantuan

Pagi pagi sekali Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Naruko, Shikamaru dan Ino sudah ada dikantor Hokage. Minato menatap mereka, lalu Kakashi dan Yuugao.

" Baiklah Naruto, Sasuke, Karin dan Naruko.. aku punya misi untuk kalian " Nada Minato menandakan dia serius.

" Maaf, Yondaime-sama " Sakura menyela. " Tapi Team 7 adalah Saya, Naruto dan Sasuke " Nampaknya dia tak terima.

" Tidak, Ini memang khusus untuk 4 anak itu.. Yuugao akan bersama kalian, Sementara Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura aku punya misi lain untuk kalian.. " Jelas Minato. " Lalu apa misinya? " Tanya Naruko cepat. Minato melempar sebuah gulungan ke arah Yuugao. Yuugao menangkap gulungan berisi perihal misi.

" Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Rinha Naruko dengan Uzuki Yuugao.. misi kalian kali ini adalah ke Desa Uzushio.. "

" N-NANI?! "

* * *

Diclaimer : Om Masashi

Title : Sun, Moon and Destiny

Author : Shizura-Chan

Pair : SasuFemNaru atau SasuNaruko?

Rate : T

wARNING : CERITA BERBEDA DENGAN ASLINYA, OOC, OC, ABAL, GAJE , FEMNARU, FEMHAKU

DLL.

Chapter 2 : Uzushio dan Bantuan

* * *

Kini mereka sudah ada diperjalanan, Dengan tas berisi peralatan ninja dan pakaian ganti masing masing. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Mereka masih memikirkan tentang misi mereka kali ini.

-Flashback-

" Ada gerak gerik mencurigakan di Desa Uzu? " Terlihat ekspresi terkejut terpancar dari Wajah Yuugao begitu Tsunade telah selesai menjelaskan misi mereka.

Tsunade mengangguk. " Ya, Kami takut mereka kumpulan ninja yang akan menyerang Konoha mengingat Uzushio adalah salah satu wilayah yang berbatasan dengan Konoha "

Naruko menyela. " Tapi bukanlah Uzushio telah hancur? "

Lagi lagi Tsunade mengangguk. " Memang, itulah kenapa aku mengirim kalian kesana untuk mencari tau "

" Hai' "

-End of Flashback-

" Jadi... " Naruto tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena nampaknya yang lain sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakannya.

" Ya, Misi kita kali ini adalah menyelidiki gerak gerik mencurigakan yang bertempat di Uzushio itu. Bisa jadi mereka ninja pemberontak yang hendak menyerang Konoha, Oleh karena itu Hokage menugaskan kita " Terang Yuugao.

" Aku ingin melihat kota dimana dulu ibuku dilahirkan " Ungkap Karin.

" Jangan sampai kau kecewa, Uzushio telah hancur karena diserang desa desa lain " Ucap Naruko.

" Aku ingin melihat puing puing bangunan begitu " Tukas Karin sementara Yuugao tersenyum simpul.

Tak terlalu lama, Mereka telah sampai di Uzushio, Kota dimana Marga separuh anggota misi itu terlahir.

" Ya ampun " Karin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, Entah kenapa rasa sakit sekaligus rindu menyerangnya. Dan entah kenapa itu juga dirasakan oleh Naruto, Yuugao dan.. Naruko, eh?

Naruko sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan, kenapa hatinya terasa hancur melihat desa itu sudah hancur lebur.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, Seperti khas Uchiha, ia tak mau banyak bereaksi.

Yuugao menghela nafas. " Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang cukup nyaman dan mendirikan tenda " Gumannya.

" Hutan " Ujar Naruko tenang, Iris Azure gadis bersurai merah itu menatap jauh kedepan.

" Apa? "

" Beberapa kilometer dari sini ada Hutan yang terbilang luas. tentu saja hutan itu tumbuh alami, kudengar dulu desa Uzu begitu makmur karena Curah hujan dan sinar matahari yang seimbang " Jelas Naruko.

" Bagaimana kau- "

" Menebak "

Karin menatap Naruko aneh, Lalu mengangguk ke Yuugao.

" Benar sensei, aku bisa merasakan adanya hutan tak jauh dari sini "

Yuugao tersenyum kecut, " Aku tau.. aku juga ninja tipe sensor.. tapi Naruko- sudah lupakan " Desahnya.

Naruto yang memang tak bisa diam berkata " Bagaimana jika ada orang disana? " Tanyanya tertarik.

Yuugao tersenyum tipis. " Kita akan tau "

* * *

Memang benar ada hutan yang terbilang luas disana. Dan yang mereka heran adalah sebuah sungai lebar yang mengalir disepanjang desa yang telah hancur itu. Disana juga ada jembatan yang telah rusak, yang sekali diinjak, kayunya akan hancur. Dan melihat puing puing bangunan disana, Mereka berpendapat bahwa dulu desa ini punya bangunan bangunan yang tinggi menjulang seperti menara.

Selesai mendirikan tenda disalah satu bagian luar hutan, Yuugao menatap satu persatu genin dihadapannya itu.

" Naruto dan Karin, kalian persiapkan bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti " Ujarnya. Hari memang sudah sore karena Perjalanan cukup sulit. Memang sih mereka tak melewati bukit bukit dengan jurang curam , tapi tetap saja mereka harus melewati hutan yang didominasi dengan sungai dengan arus deras.

" Lalu Naruko dan Sasu- "

" Kami akan mencari bahan makanan dan air di hutan " Potong Naruko.

Yuugao lagi lagi menautkan sepasang alisnya. " Bagaimana kau tau? "

" Didalam hutan ada Danau dengan air jernih yang bisa diminum " Tukas Naruko. Yuugao menghela nafas, Muridnya satu itu terlalu pintar atau...

" Lalu sensei akan kemana? " Tanya Karin melihat Yuugao nampaknya akan pergi.

" Memeriksa "

" Sensei- " Naruko baru akan berbicara ketika Yuugao telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hah"

* * *

" Kau ninja tipe sensor " Ucapan tenang itu mengalir dari bibir Pemuda yang tengah mengumpulkan air itu, Naruko menoleh.

" Kau- " Tapi belum sempat ia berbicara tiba tiba instingnya menangkap suatu pergerakan.

" Sasuke! " Pekiknya membuat sang Uchiha menoleh.

" Ya? "

" Kembali ke tenda! "

" Apa? "

" Karin dan Naruto... ada ninja yang mengarah ke mereka.. kesanalah sebelum terlambat... "

" Lalu kau? "

" Aku akan mengurus bagianku tentunya "

* * *

Yuugao tersentak ketika 2 orang kunoichi secara tiba tiba mendarat dihadapannya. Pakaian kunoichi merah mereka sama sekali tak dikenali Yuugao. Wanita bersurai ungu itu mengernyitkan kening sambilmemasang sikap waspada.

" Siapa kalian? "

Salah satu dari mereka berkata, " Kau dari Konoha? Hime-sama ingin bertemu denganmu "

" A-apa? "

* * *

Konoha..

" Akatsuki mulai mengumpulkan anggota, Malice-san "

Malice menatap kaget ke sosok dihadapannya itu. " Nani? Akatsuki? me- ''

" Sebaiknya anda juga mulai membentuk organisasi, para tetua desa takan percaya ucapan anda, Anda harus mengumpulkan kekuatan sendiri.. para jinchuriki itu tak boleh tertangkap "

Malice menghela nafas, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lengan kursi.

" Aku memang punya Haku disisiku, tapi mencari para pengguna kekkei genkai unik yang lain rasanya- "

" Ada "

" Siapa? "

" Seseorang yang menurut skenario dua desa akan terbunuh malam ini .. Pengguna Shakuton dari Sunagakure "

* * *

Naruko menatap Sasuke yang semakin lama menjauh, lalu menghela nafas. " Kalian tak perlu sembunyi, aku tau kalian ada disana "

Dan setelah ia mengucapkan itu puluhan kertas yang dikenalinya sebagai peledak melayang dari segala arah.

" Aisushīrudo "

Perisai es itu mengelilingi Gadis bersurai merah itu, Sementara para kunoichi yang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan mengerjap tak percaya, Lalu menatap Naruko takjub, Dia masih seorang genin dan... Salah satu dari mereka menampakan diri. Menatap Naruko sengit.

" Hime-sama ingin bertemu dengan para ninja Konoha yang datang ketempat ini "

" Hime-sama? " Alis Naruto terangkat, sementara perisai itu masih melindunginya. mengantisipasi adanya serangan mendadak.

Lalu satu sosok kembali muncul, dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga kunoichi tadi.

" Guru dan teman-teman mu sudah kesana "

" A-apa? " Tapi lalu Naruko menatap mereka aneh, " Bisa jadi ini perangkap "

Kunoichi itu menghela nafas, " Kau bisa tetap memasang perisaimu itu, Hyoton-hime "

Naruko berdecak kesal kunoichi itu memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi lalu ia berkata " Baiklah "

* * *

" Hokage-sama "

Minato menoleh dari tumpukan kertas yang banyaknya minta ampun itu ke pintu, seorang Anbu menghampirinya. Membungkuk sebentar lalu berkata.

" Ada kabar dari Yuugao-san " Jelasnya. Minato terlonjak dari kursinya.

" Apa? "

" Memang benar ada sekelompok ninja di desa Uzu, tapi mereka hanya menetap sesaat " Ujar anbu itu.

" Lalu? "

" Pemimpin mereka menawarkan persahabatan antara desa mereka dan Konoha "

TBC...

* * *

Thank for heztynha uzumaki, LNaruSasu, Narita Menari-nari, Silver Rose Hime, Higuchi Keitaro, nauchi And all readers

Oke, sebenarnya 3 chap ini masih prolog ^-^

Disini, Nantinya Malice akan membuat sebuah organisasi yang akan menjadi rival Akatsuki. Oh ya misi yang baru dilakukan disini cuma pengawalan Tazuna doang, yang lain belum karena akan saya masukan ke awalan.

Chapter depan, saya akan menyorot sedikit (?) Kehidupan Akatsuki dan latihan mereka, Naruko juga akan menemukan sebuah buku di reruntuhan Uzushio.

Buku apa itu? hahaha secret ... Lalu Naruto juga akan menemukan sebuah hal ...

Oke, ini chap. pendek karena saya buru buru..

Review and Flame?


End file.
